Art Club Senpai
= Art Club Senpai (a.k.a Touya) Touya-senpai may forget a lot of things, but he never forgets his sketchpad. He does everything for the sake of art. Appearance Touya has short blond hair and wears a red beret. He wears the school uniform with a paint-splattered white apron and paintbrushes in a pocket. Items Once Touya visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the basic beans. Favorite Items * Mirror * PC Station * Stuffed Bear * Flower Painting * Painting of a Lady * Flower Vase * Kanji Painting * Piano * Cute Tea Set * Plain White Table Cloth * Vanilla Cupcakes * L Sofa Set Love Letter (Requires 28 visits to obtain) "Your cafe has perfect lighting for painting sessions. Thanks for letting me hangout and sketch here all the time." -Touya-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession Touya-senpai will confess to you after 70 visits. Touya-senpai comes into the cafe with a canvas in tow. You: '"Welcome, Touya-senpai!" The canvas is wrapped in a sheet. He comes up to the counter and holds it towards you. '''You: '"Is that your newest creation?" 'Touya-senpai: '"It is! It is my ultimate masterpiece. I have felt so inspired these past few weeks. I've wanted to show it to you." He pulls the sheet off. 'You: '"Wait, is that..." 'Touya-senpai: '"Yes. It's you. Before I met you, I was having trouble finding motivation to paint." 'Touya-senpai: '"But when I saw you, something inside me changed. Suddenly, I started feeling all sorts of emotions. I realized I was falling for you." '''Touya-senpai: "I needed to express all these emotions that I started feeling. I found my inspiration to paint again. It's all because of you." Touya-senpai: '''"Will you be my muse?" Special CGs Birthday 100 Visits Touya-senpai ordered some coffee for the afternoon. It helps him work better when he's preparing for a big exhibit. You knock on the door of the Art Club and enter. You see Touya-senpai in front of a large canvas. His hands are completely covered in paint. Art materials are scattered everywhere. He takes his hand and dips it in a can of paint. He proceeds to spread the paint on the canvas with his fingers. '''You: "Touya-senpai? I brought your coffee." Touya-senpai: "'Ah, ''(your name). Just in time. I could actually use your help." 'You: "'Eh? What do you need, senpai?" You set down the coffee on one of the art club tables. '''Touya-senpai: "Can you help me open that can of paint? My hands are sort of slippery." He points towards a can on floor. You pick up the can of paint. The lid won't budge, so you apply more force. *CLANG* You rip off the lid and accidentally fling it to the floor. A blob of paint hits your cheek. Touya-senpai: '''"You've got some paint on your face!" He instinctively reaches over and tries to clean it off, forgetting that his hands are covered in paint. Now there's a big red streak on your cheek. '''You: *Gasp* "Oh my. You did not just--" Childishly, you reach into the can of paint and smear it on his cheek. You start giggling. Now it's Touya-senpai's turn to gasp. Touya-senpai: "Wha-- I can't believe you. I'll get you back!" You quickly set the paint can down and prepare to run. Touya-senpai chases after you. Trying to avoid all the art materials on the floor, you accidentally trip and fall onto your back. Touya-senpai, who was closely following you, also topples forward. His hat flies off his head. He falls on top of you but manages to catch himself before his face could slam into yours. His hands are on either side of your head, pinning you to the ground. His face, inches apart from yours. He's staring into your eyes. There is a small moment of silence. You're unsure of what to do next. Touya-senpai keeps looking into your eyes. Suddenly he brings his hand to your face. And smears a large paint streak down your nose. Touya-senpai: "Hehe. Told you I'd get you." Super Love Mode Quotes * "Spending time with you always inspires me to make art! There's so many feelings I need to express. You are my greatest muse!" * "I am grateful that I get to see a beautiful work of art everyday. Eh? Which artwork am I talking about? You of course!" * "You know I don't just hang around you because I think you look beautiful right? You also have a good heart. I think that's where your real beauty is." Pre-Super Love Mode * "Care to join me in making art?" * "You`re so beautiful! Indeed a work of art!" * "Hmn? Did you want to watch me paint?" Category:Boys